Anna
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: COMPLETE! Meet Anna: A girl with a bow and arrows. Sounds a bit like Speedy. The big difference is that Anna has a secret. A shocking, and almost dangerous secret. No Titan/OC pairings. Rating may change. Eventual KFJinx RobStar BBRae and slight CyBee
1. Chapter 1

Okay.

Here I am.

In the middle of a circle of eight other teenagers with eight pairs of glaring eyes staring me down. I reached carefully over to my bow, arrows and pack of strawberry bubblegum; I pat my pocket to make sure my wallet is still there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The owner of the violet eyes hissed-her eyes now glowing.

"Where did you come from?" The owner of a pair of green eyes asked. She looked more curious and friendly opposed to the other girl.

"Who are you?" A masked boy asked me.

"Yeah. This is a Titans-West-and exclusive-Titans-East-leader-meeting!" A girl with chocolate brown eyes crossed her arms.

"She looks harmless if you ask me." I turned slightly to see a girl with pink, cat-like eyes huffed.

"Jinx!" the masked boy growled. "Not now! Not until we figure out who this girl is." He turned back to me. "Who are you?"

I blinked a few times.

"Anna."

* * *

The girl with violet eyes gave me a hard look.

"…Hi." I waved slightly and smiled. She narrowed her eyes at me. I lowered my hand and the masked boy helped me to my feet.

"So…Anna," he added hesitantly. "How did you get here?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute I was in my room, the next thing I knew I fell through the ceiling." I pointed to where I had fallen. A green-skinned boy looked up, puzzled.

"I don't see anything." He said bluntly.

"I don't know what to tell you Robin." I turned to see a half-robot-half-human checking his arm like some sort of computer. "None of my scanners can tell how she fell or where she's from." The masked boy nodded curtly and turned his attention back to me.

"Well, now what?" I asked, pocketing the gum and adjusting the strap of my arrow case over my shoulder.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves." The masked boy held out his hand. "I'm Robin." I shook it firmly and smiled.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran." The girl with the bright, green eyes held out her hand and grinned. "I am please to make your acquaintance." I shook her hand too; her grip, I believe, was three times harder than mine.

"Raven." The girl with the violet eyes said in a monotone. I waved timidly and smiled a bit as a shiver ran up my spine. She sort of scared me.

"Kid Flash-fastest boy alive." A boy with a red and yellow spandex and blue eyes shook my hand. I nodded and smiled.

"Bumblebee-leader of Titans East." As we shook hands, I studied her outfit. Her name fit her well.

"I'm Cyborg." The half-robot-half-human smiled. I shook his hand too.

"I'm Beast Boy! And chicks love the pointed ears." The green boy pointed to his, indeed, pointed ears. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…Nice to meet you too." I turned to the girl with pink cat-like eyes. "Jinx, right?" I held out my hand. "Hi."

Jinx eyed my hand and shook it briskly.

"So now what?" I asked. Robin rubbed his chin.

"We should get you a place to stay until we find out where you're from."

"May the new friend Anna stay with us?" Starfire asked.

"Is that the best idea?" Raven asked coolly. "Remember?" No answer. "Terra." She added flatly. I noticed Beast Boy seemed to tighten up on the mention of "Terra's" name…whoever she was. Robin looked me over.

"I guess. Alright Anna. You can stay at Titans Tower with us." I bit my lip.

"Cool!" I managed to say, faking the biggest grin. I felt a movement of my back and saw Beast Boy take out one of my arrows.

"Dude! This is so cool!" He twirled it around with two fingers. "So, how's it work?" I grinned and took the arrow from him.

"Like this!" I jabbed Robin the side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he demanded before his masked eye fell on the refrigerator. He ran over to it and stroked it lovingly. "I love you fridge." Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"And, what was that exactly?" she out her hand on her hips.

"If someone gets hit with one of my arrows, they fall in love with the first person-or in Robin's case, thing-they see." I explained.

"So Friend Robin has 'the feelings' for the fridge of re?" Starfire cocked her head. I laughed.

"No. I only jabbed him with it. They person only falls in love if I actually shoot then with the arrow." I put the arrow back in the case.

"Amusing." Raven said, her words dripping with sarcasm. I shrugged it off as Robin came back to the group.

"We should find you a room." He told me. "Cyborg, find Anna a room please." Cyborg nodded and lead me out of what was apparently a living room. Kid Flash, Starfire, Bumblebee and Beast Boy fallowed.

Cyborg lead me to a room; the name **Terra** in bold letters on the door. The door slid open.

"You can stay here while you visit." I stepped inside and looked around. The room was a scarlet orange with a border of purple-ish mountains and a blue ceiling with stars painted on it.

"Wow. This is so cool! It feel like I'm outside!" I made a beeline to the window. "And the view here is great!" Something shiny caught me eye.

"Nice box." I looked at a heart shaped box. I heard a sound behind be and I saw Beast Boy stiffen. "Who made it?"

"I did." Beast Boy choked. I cocked my head.

"We'll tell you everything later." Cyborg whispered to me. I nodded and set my bow and arrows on the bed.

"Thanks for the temporary room guys." I smiled at Starfire, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, Jinx and Robin who had appeared behind them.

"Alright!" Cyborg closed the door halfway. "Dinner's served at six." He added before the door closed completely.

I sat down on the bed, looking at my new surroundings. Then I walked over to the box and opened it.

I stared at my reflection.

"So, 'Terra', what exactly did you do?"

* * *

Note's from TDT

Anna, if you haven't figured out, is an OC. I do not have any Titan/OC(Anna) pairings. If you also haven't figured out, the bow and arrows play a major role to Anna's character. People may think the strawberry bubblegum is pointless;. The strawberry bubblegum, however, plays a very important role.


	2. Chapter 2

We were sitting at the dinner table and Cyborg placed a huge platter of spaghetti on the table.

"Dig in!" He beamed.

"So Anna," Robin looked at me once we were served. "What exactly do you live?" I bit my lip.

"Um…You can call it…Cloud City." I lied. 'Nice going Anna. Cloud City. What were you thinking?' I mentally kicked myself.

"Cloud City…Is that on the east coast?" Kid Flash asked.

"Uh…Yeah. Sure." I fake smiled. "So, um…Can someone tell me who Terra is?" I asked, trying to change the subject off my background.

The titans looked nervously at each other; Beast Boy fidgeted in his seat. Raven, however, didn't show any emotion regarding discomfort.

"Okay, I get: It's no fairytale. That's fine." I waved the subject of 'Terra' off and went back to eating my dinner.

"I think we should tell her." I heard Cyborg whisper to Robin.

"You sure? I think we should get to know her first."

"Come on Rob, the girl should know. She _is_ staying in Terra's old room." Robin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe." Robin decided. "But first I want to see what she can do." The two went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, I went back to my temporary room. Thoughts of Terra and who she could be were bothering me. I needed to know who she was and what happened to her. I had noticed Beast Boy's discomfort at dinner, so I started with him first.

"Beast Boy!" I waved as I walked into the living room. He waved back. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" He smiled and ran up the stairs. We ducked into a corner of the hallway.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked. "Video games? Tofu?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, no." He looked at me funny. I took a deep breath, preparing for his reaction. "I want to know about Terra."

Beast Boy was silent.

I sighed.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"If it hurts to talk about her that's okay." I told him. No answer. I sighed again and stood up.

"Thanks anyway," I said as I walked away.

I felt bad about leaving Beast Boy in the hallway, but I had to figure out what was going on with this 'Terra' girl.

Something was telling me that she had left a pretty big impression on the titans.

* * *

Turns out I was right.

Later, I went right to the source; the head honcho; the one who would know everything I needed to know…

"Raven?" I asked timidly. "Can I ask you something?"

Raven was meditating and didn't answer, so I tried again.

"Raven?"

"What?" She asked in a tone that was mixed with annoyance and caution.

"Can I ask you something." There was a moment of silence before Raven replied,

"Sure…" I smiled and sat next to her.

Since Raven was floating above the ground, I had to look up to her so I could ask her my question.

"So…Can you tell me who Terra is?" Raven opened her eyes.

"Terra is-was-a titan. She then betrayed us to work for our sworn enemy. Beast Boy told her that it wasn't too late; he told her that she could still change. Afterwards, she turned to stone to save the city.

"After the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy said he saw Terra in the streets. But the girl he saw wasn't Terra, or at least she told him she wasn't. He hasn't been the same about Terra since."

I bit my lip; I could feel a scheme running through my head.

"…Thank Raven." I smiled. Raven nodded curtly before resuming her meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Her voice trailed off as I ran back to Terra's old room.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling; thinking about what Raven had told me. But what was the connection with Terra and Beast Boy's discomfort?

I had to get to the bottom of this…

* * *

The next day, Bumblebee left for Steel City.

"Thanks for coming Bee." Robin shook her hand.

"No problem." Bumblebee smiled. "I had to get away from those goons back home for a little while.

"The byes of good friend Bee!" Starfire waved.

"Bye." Raven said in her monotone.

"Later!" Kid Flash waved before zooming off. Jinx rolled her eyes and waved.

"Bye Bee!" Cyborg waved too.

"See ya Sparky." Bumblebee winked. "Nice meeting you Anna."

"Bye Bumblebee." I waved. "I enjoyed our brief time together." She smiled and hoped into a sector of a blue spaceship-like thing.

"I like her." I commented at the spaceship sector flew off. "She's cool."

"Yes, the friend Bee is most delightful." Starfire nodded enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Robin. He smiled.

"Yeah. You sort of get used to it." I nodded then I looked over at Beast Boy; I wanted to make sure he wasn't depressed after my 'Who is Terra?' search.

He looked like a rain cloud. I sighed. The plan I was thinking about last night was a good one, but I needed to know one thing about Beast Boy first…

* * *

"Hey Starfire!" I ran to catch up with her in the hall. Starfire turned around and smiled; she flew over to me.

"Yes friend Anna?"

"What can you tell me about Terra's relationship with Beast Boy?" I asked. A flicker of uncertainty burned in Starfire's green eyes.

"I do not know much about the ship of relation that happened between friends Beast Boy and Terra." She paused. "He did not tell me." I sighed.

"Do you know who he _did_ tell?" Starfire nodded.

"I believe he told friends Cyborg and Robin." I smiled.

"Thanks Starfire!" I ran in the opposite direction to find them.

* * *

Notes from TDT

In this chapter, Anna is digging deeper to find out more about Terra. This plays a good portion in the plot. And the scheme Anna has in her head? That will come in handy…


	3. Chapter 3

ACK! I am SO sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait! I was putting off writing this chaper and I didn't start/finish until yesterday (4/11/08)! Sorry about that!

Well, without me rambling anymore, you may read the chapter now! XD

* * *

Since I wasn't sure if Robin trusted me completely, I decided to ask Cyborg about Beast Boy and his "issue" with Terra.

Now the question was, where is God's earth was he?

_"The friend Robin can be located in the room of vestigation of in. The friend Cyborg is playing the games of video with the friend Beast Boy or in the rage of ga with his beloved mobile of auto," _Starfire had told me.

Dang. Why did that girl have to use contractions all the time? But I was soon able to put the words "investigation room," "video games," "garage," and "automobile" from Starfire's version of them.

I made my way down to the garage, finding Cyborg under a car that looked like it was built out of the same material he was.

"Cyborg?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" his voice was muffled by the clanking of some tools. That and the fact that the area from his torso up was under the car.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Cyborg rolled out from under the car, wrench in hand and he had a grease smudge of his face.

"Nice car." I commented, looking it over.

"Thanks." He beamed. "I made it out of my own circuits…But I'm guessing you didn't come down here to talk about my lovely T-Car, now did you?" I laughed.

"Actually, no." I paused. "I want to know about Terra." Cyborg eyed me.

"What about her?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"What is-well, was-her relationship with Beast Boy?" Cyborg's expression hardened at my question.

"Well," he sat down; I sat across from him. "When the titans first met Terra, Beast Boy took an immediate liking to her. We also knew her powers were unstable. She left, thinking Beast Boy told her secret about the lack of control of her powers. When she came back, Terra showed us she was fully in control of her powers and was welcomed into the team-allowing a romantic relationship with Beast Boy." He stopped.

"But…" I gestured for him to continue. Cyborg sighed.

"But, the only reason why Terra came back was to destroy our team from the inside out. She gave all of our secrets to Slade. It broke Beast Boy's heart."

"Oh…" Guilt flooded me for asking Beast Boy about Terra. Something also flooded me:

The plan that was running through my head.

"I know what I can do!" I burst, standing up. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for all of your help Cyborg!" I smiled and ran up the stairs that lead out of the garage.

"You're welcome…I guess." Cyborg shrugged and went back to fixing his car.

I ran into Terra's old room and picked up my bow and an arrow. I ran my hand over the arch of the bow. I gripped the arrow tighter in my hand. I slipped out of the room in search of Beast Boy.

I found him in the hallway.

'Good,' I thought. 'Now where's-'

"Raven!" I heard Robin behind me. I saw Raven open her door and step outside her room.

"What?" She asked coolly.

"Starfire wants to know if you want to go shopping with her."

"Sure." Raven replied. Robin nodded and went to go find Starfire.

'This is my chance.' I told myself. I silently knotted my arrow and took aim. I drew it back…

"So, what are you going to do at the mall?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Yes!" I whispered. I released the arrow and-

"Hey y'all!" Bumblebee opened the front door and stepped between Beast Boy and Raven. "Hi Raven. Hey BB."

-The arrow hit Beast Boy right as Bumblebee turned to greet him.

"Fudge." I smacked my forehead. I felt a tingling vibration run up my spine like every time I hit someone with my arrow and they fell in love. I could also see the image that flashed in Beast Boy's mind:

A sunset with two palm trees draped over into a heart shape. Under the arch, was Bumblebee and Beast Boy-him holding her hands.

I ran to Terra's room.

"I'm doomed! I'm fine but I'm doomed!" I tossed my bow on the bed. I sank down to the floor.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked as he appeared in the open door way.

"I'm doomed!" That got Robin and Starfire to come to the doorway.

"Are you the okay Anna?" Starfire asked, walking over to me.

"DOOMED!" Jinx, Raven, Kid Flash and Bumblebee had come over and were looking at me with a _this-girl's-crazy _look.

"Calm down Anna!" Robin barked. He walked over to me. "Now, why are you doomed?"

"Bumblebee!" Beast Boy threw his arms around Bumblebee in a huge hug.

"That's why." I mumbled.

"Girl what did you do?" Bee demanded. "Get-off-me!" She shoved Beast Boy away with each word.

Something told me that if I told the titans about my little plan to match Beast Boy with Raven that Raven would kill me for sure, so I came up with my own story:

"I thought that my arrow was dented so I tested it to see if it was, but I accidentally let go and hit Beast Boy right as you came in." I lied. Lucky for me, the titans bought it.

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Bumblebee asked, zapping Beast Boy with one of her stingers.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I don't know how."

* * *

Notes from TDT

Yeah, you know that plot-Anna's idea was to get Beast Boy out of his "Terra Depression" by having him fall for someone else. In this case, Raven. Don't ask how Anna thought that up, but being an ex-BBxRae shipper, if BB was going to be with anybody, it would be Raven. This may change this story to romance/drama instead of romance/humor, but we'll see.

This is also the shortest chapter yet. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee burst out in a hissy fit.

"You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I'm sorry. I've never made this mistake before." I bit my lip.

"You mean BB is going to be like this forever?!" Bumblebee demanded.

"Uh…Yeah?" I faked a smile, my sentence sounding more like a question than a comment.

"I'm doomed!" I crossed my arms.

"Hey that's my line!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Robin barked.

"Make me!" Bee and I shouted at the same time. "Hey!"

"Great job Boy Blunder." Raven said with heavy sarcasm. "Of course _more_ yelling is going to stop _all_ the yelling."

"Can you just keep your sarcastic wit to yourself for one minute?!" Robin asked/shouted.

"Robin!" Starfire stepped in front of Raven. "Do not yell at the friend Raven!"

"Then stop yelling at me!"

"Hey! You stop yelling-" Cyborg pointed to Robin and Starfire, "-You two break it up-" he pointed to Bumblebee and me, "-you two…don't start fighting-" he pointed to Kid Flash and Jinx, "-and BB…" Beast Boy was hopelessly drooling as he was under the impression that he was in love with Bumblebee.

Everyone except for Beast Boy sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Find a way to un-do this little 'love spell' your under, okay?"

"I love you Bumblebee!" Beast Boy declared. There was an awkward silence before Cyborg turned to me.

"So…is there a way to un-do this?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Most likely," I told him. "There has to…But I never learned." Bumblebee sighed.

"You mean BB's going to be 'love-sick' until we find out how to reverse the effect?" I nodded.

"Great." Raven said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

* * *

"Ugh." I flopped down on the bed. "How am I going to get out of this?"

Oh right. I wasn't.

Unless….

"Unless Bumblebee 'loves' someone else…" I looked over at my bow and picked it up.

But who? Who; who; who; who; who?

Robin?

'Nah.' I shook the idea out of my head. 'Yuck. Besides…I think he has a thing for Starfire.'

Kid Flash?

I shuddered. "Yuck" didn't even describe it. 'Besides,' I thought, 'I think he likes Jinx.'

Beast Boy was out because I said so. Plus he's under the impression of loving Bumblebee, so that wouldn't be much help.

Cyborg?

Hmm.

That could work.

I mean, I heard from Starfire that they fought constantly…Like an old married couple! I giggled.

But…

Cyborg was Beast Boy's best friend! Who knew what could happen?

'Oh well!' I shrugged it off. 'It's worth a shot!'

* * *

The next day, the titans got a call from some girl named "Kole." She had big, blue eyes and pink hair that reminded me of cotton candy.

"Hey Kole. Long time no see." Robin smiled.

"Hi guys!" Kole smiled back. "Gnarrk and I are throwing a party. You want to come?" Robin looked back at the Titans West and the Titans East who were over for lunch.

"Sure." "Okay." "Yeah!" "Sweet!" "Boo-yah!" Robin turned back to Kole.

"I guess that's a yes." He told her. "Oh, Kole, this is Anna. She came from…some place and she's staying with the titans for a while."

"Awesome!" Kole beamed.

"So…What's this party for anyway?" Raven asked monotonously. Kole shrugged.

"I don't know…Um…It's been three months since we kicked the Brotherhood's butt…So…How's that?" Kole asked.

"Works for me." Speedy commented while combing his hair. I saw Raven, Jinx and Bumblebee roll their eyes. Starfire was too busy smiling and being happy that 'the friend Kole has contacted us' to notice.

"That's great! That's really, really great!" Kole beamed. "The party's in two weeks. Okay?"

"Sure thing Kole. Robin out." The screen faded.

"Alright! Par-tay!" Cyborg started dancing. "It's been a while since we've been to one of those!"

"Learn to dance Sparky." Bumblebee laughed.

"Hey!" Cyborg crossed his arms. "At least I can dance."

"Oh you are _on_!" Bumblebee narrowed her eyes.

"Guys! Guys!" Robin waved his arms in the air. "Don't start another one." I laughed.

* * *

Mah Notes

OMG! I am _so_ sorry about this wait! Things have been so hectic lately. I've been working on YouTube videos and I've had plot after plot after plot after plot running through my head AND I had standardize testing so that's my explanation for the update delay. And if any of you Once Upon A Time Gone Wrong people are reading this, I'm going to do one more chapter then end the story with a _**BANG**_ with my two part "Robin as Peter Pan" a.k.a. "Peter Grayson" so keep an eye out for that.

Layta!

TDT


	5. Chapter 5

Later, I over heard a _very_ interesting conversation…

"So Jinx," It was Kid Flash, "Are you going to go with anyone to Kole's party?"

"Nah. Bumblebee and I are going as a girl group…why?" Jinx asked. I could almost feel Kid Flash's face heat up.

"Um…Would it be okay if I joined your little twosome?" he asked. Jinx smiled and blushed.

"Sure. Okay. I'll just need to tell Bee." Jinx blushed again.

"Okay then." Kid Flash ran off to who knows where. I smiled.

* * *

The next day, I ran through my "Bumblebee 'falls' for Cyborg" plot and hope I wouldn't miss again.

Wishful thinking…

* * *

I was practicing my aim in my room when my conscience kicked in.

_Come ON Anna! Just make sure Bumblebee and Cyborg are the only ones there!_

'Yeah but last time Bee showed up un-expected.' I shot back at…myself…uh I guess.

_But seriously, what could happen?_

Oh…Everything.

* * *

I started pacing, waiting for the right moment. Apparently, Robin wanted to have a progress meeting with the Titans East, so they were staying for another day.

After pacing around for a few hours, I heard Bumblebee and Cyborg's voice outside my room.

I pressed my ear to the door.

"I still think I'm a better dancer that you Sparky."

"Girl, you wish." Bumblebee scoffed. I heard their footsteps starting to fade…

I slid the door open and snuck out of my room.

I knotted the arrow and I took aim. Bumblebee crossed her arms and faced Cyborg, still saying _she_ was the better dancer.

I let go.

'Yes!'

_See, I told you so._

'Shut up,' I told my conscience. 'Yes!...No!' I gasped because, now of all times, the arrow hit _Kid Flash_ right as he came in from one of his three-second world-wide food-fests.

"Dang." I slapped my forehead. An image flashed through my head:

It was Kid Flash and Bumblebee in the tropical place with the heart-shaped palm trees.

"Kid Flash!" It was Jinx and Bumblebee.

Thing's couldn't get any worse.

Enter Beast Boy.

Wrong. VERY wrong. Things could ALWAYS get worse.

"Hey Bee! How about you go with me to Kole's party?" Beast Boy asked, trying to be cool and collected.

"No way green bean! Bee's MY date!" Kid Flash growled. Jinx and Bumblebee stiffened. Jinx gave a pleading look at Bumblebee.

"No Kid Flash," Bumblebee said firmly as the two boys continued to glare at each other, "we're going as a threesome; you, me, and Jinx remember?"

Kid Flash kept staring down Beast Boy.

"Jinx? Jinx who?" he asked harshly.

"Jinx who?!" Jinx's jaw dropped and a few tears rolled down her cheek. Bumblebee gasped as Jinx ran down the hall.

"Jinx! Wait!" She ran after her.

"Bumblebee! Wait!" Kid Flash and Beast Boy yelled in unison.

"You guys! Wait!" Cyborg chased after the odd foursome.

_...That went well._ My conscience said bluntly. I was too busy gaping to tell it to shut up.

* * *

'I have plenty of time to resolve this.' I thought, pacing. 'Kole's party is still two weeks away. If I can fix this by then I'll be good…I just need some sort of….inspiration.'

"Ah! What am I going to do?" I burst out. "If anyone finds out I'm behind all this I'm doomed!"

* * *

Excuses, excuses

ACK! Again, I'm so sorry about this wait! I've been putting off this chapter for a couple reasons:

1. Two of my best friends now hate each other

2. One of my best friend's ex and current BF now hate each other (long story-it's not a fight over my friend BTW)

3. They all want me on their side. (Oh joy)

That and I've been drawing like crazy. Plus we had a HUGE exam this week, so there. (smirk)

Plus, I'm also sorry that this chapter was REALLY short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

AND I'm also sorry if there was some confusion with my name change.

xoxo

featherpen13/xsilvermistx


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, Jinx refused to come out of her room, eat, or talk to anyone-_especially_ Bumblebee.

The only words I ever heard Jinx say-more like yell-were,

"NO!" "Go away!" "Traitor!" "I hate you!!"

…She must've _really_ liked Kid Flash…

* * *

'How am I going to get out of this?' was my question for the day. Of course I couldn't ask any of the titans this because Bumblebee, Jinx, possibly Raven and Beast Boy, once he was cured, would have my head.

I sighed. 'It's just downhill from here.'

Boy was I right.

* * *

I dared not touch my bow and arrows again, so I tried my best to…talk Kid Flash and Beast Boy out of this…state…they were in.

"So…since Bumblebee doesn't really like you…how about taking Jinx to Kole's party?" I asked timidly. We were at the table eating.

"Yeah, well, Bee's going to change her mind soon." Kid Flash answered confidently. I crossed my arms.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm the fastest boy alive." I rolled my eyes.

"And like that's going to help." I said with heavy sarcasm. Kid Flash narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I ask Jinx anyway? She's just another girl." I narrowed my eyes even…narrower (if that's the word you're looking for.)

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?!" Jeez. Who knew Kid Flash was so moody when he was under a romantic delusion? "How is it my problem? Heck-how is it even a problem?!"

"It is! One, Bumblebee has shown no interest in you at all! Two, Jinx _likes_ you! As in like-like! Crush-like! Three, if you didn't realize that, you are now named the _**slowest **_boy alive!" I stood up with a huff and stormed out of the room-not noticing the shocked expression on the teen speedster's face.

* * *

I then found myself banging on Raven's door.

"Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven! Ra-!" the door opened.

"What?" she asked icily. Something was telling me that she still didn't trust me completely.

"I need your help."

"…And now Kid Flash just thinks Jinx is 'just another girl'." I put air quotes around "just a girl."

"Really?" Raven didn't sound very interested.

"Yeah! And now Kid Flash and Beast Boy are at each other's throat because they're both under the impression that they love Bumblebee!" I saw Raven's face fall…but only a little bit.

'Shoot!' I thought.

"So…can you help me?" Raven sighed, half-sad and half-irritably.

"There's nothing I can do. Besides, whatever did this to them _always_ has a counter effect. 'For every action, there is always an opposite _re_-action'." She said, quoting Isaac Newton; which I found pretty amusing.

"…Thanks." I smiled and stood up. "Sorry I interrupted your meditation." The corner of Raven's mouth curved up slightly into the faintest of smiles before she went back to her meditation and chanting her mantra,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

* * *

'Thanks for the help Raven, but there is no 're-action' for my arrows!'

_Some cupid you are._ My conscience retorted.

'Hey! I never learned!...And you be quiet!'

"Anna?" I turned around.

"Oh! Robin!" I fake-grinned. "I didn't see you!" He nodded, almost looking at me like I was crazy.

"…Are you alright?" he asked after a few moments of silence. I hesitated before nodding. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. Robin eyed me. "…Alright." He said at last. I smiled again as Robin walked past me.

The smiled disappeared once he was behind me.

* * *

I guess I felt really daring that day because I tried to convince Beast Boy about not like-liking Bumblebee.

"So…Why do you like Bumblebee?"

"She's amazing, just….simply amazing." Beast Boy said dreamily.

"…Right. Anyway, since Bumblebee-"

"And our initials are both 'BB'! Isn't that cool?" He asked, interrupting me.

"Yeah, sure. _Anyway_ I was saying-"

"And we both have stripes on our uniform!" Beast Boy grinned, pointing to the purple (not to mention only) stripe on his uniform.

"Oh…Goody for you!" My voice was dripping with mock happiness and sarcasm. "As I was saying, I-"

"And my friend Aqualad told me that she doesn't hate tofu!"

"Will you shut up already?!" I fumed. Beast Boy yelped and shrunk down in size. I rubbed my temples and sighed irritably.

"Okay….I think you should invite Raven to go with you to go to Kole's party." To my surprise, Beast Boy laughed.

"Raven? Grumpy, ole, no-emotion, dreary, distant _Raven_?" He laughed again. "That is so funny!"

"Glad you think so." I rolled my eyes. "Can you just take her? Please?" Beast Boy stopped laughing, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"ARGH!" I screamed and stormed out of the room, but not before I tied Beast Boy in a knot like a balloon animal…

* * *

Hm…Not bad

Hm. I actually got this chapter up in a decent amount of time. This chapter's long than the last two, so I hope that makes you happy.

I think I might have to drag one of the girls into this…Nah. I'll just pull Robin and Cyborg into my little plot or something. Girls tend to be more dramatic than boys...I think.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how is everyone?" Some girl-Argent, I believe-asked.

Starfire had invited her over because Robin was considering since the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, they had gained about two dozen new titans, so a new team could be necessary.

I just sat there eating my spaghetti.

"So," Argent turned to Jinx, "You're Jinx, right?" She nodded.

"That's me." Her voice cracked-Starfire told me that she had been crying for a while.

"Didn't I see you in Paris? You showed up with what's-his-face….Oh…Flash-y something." Jinx winced visibly-Argent was obviously unaware of the tight tension between the two.

I blinked. Even though this was the worst thing that could ever happen, these titans were better than cable!

"Uh-huh…" Jinx's voice trailed off and her eyes narrowed slightly as she gave a hostile glare at Bumblebee.

"Friends! I have done the task of making the 'desert'!" Starfire grinned, carrying in a huge pot. Robin paled; I giggled.

"You're awfully quiet." Cyborg commented as Starfire's pot was placed in the middle of the table. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

Dang. Was he the titans' older brother-like-figure or something?

"No." I smiled sweetly. Cyborg nodded.

"…I'm thinking a new team: Titans South and if needed, North in Keystone and Wing City." Robin was saying to Argent, Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy.

"That would be brilliant." Argent nodded.

"Who though?" Speedy asked. Robin thought for a moment.

"I'm thinking we first put the titans with no 'real' home on a team first." Bumblebee nodded.

"I like it." Aqualad nodded.

"Me too."

They kept talking about who would be on which team and I quickly lost interest. I was more interested in Jinx's grudge against Bumblebee.

"Okay, someone agree with me: Bumblebee's a boy-stealer." Jinx hissed to Starfire and Raven.

"The friend Bee does not seem like a stealer of boys." Starfire cocked her head, scooping a spoon of apparently, fudge soup, out of the pot.

"I agree." Raven muttered. Jinx smirked.

'They're plotting against Bumblebee. Great.' I thought.

_Thanks to you._ My conscience retorted.

'Oh shut up!'

_Make me._

'Oh I will! I-'

"Anna?" Robin snapped me out of the thoughts. Everyone was staring at me with expressions that said: "This-girl-is-crazy."

I realized I was glaring at something in space and that the corners of my mouth were turned down into a scowl.

"Oh! Sorry! Just thinking!" I forced a grin on my face. Everyone eyed me and then went back to their conversations.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Argent. It was great seeing you again!" Robin shook her hand.

"You're welcome."

"Good bye friend Argent!" Starfire waved.

"Later!" Cyborg waved too.

/"Good bye!"/ Mas y Menos said and waved in unison.

Everyone said good bye except Beast Boy, raven, Kid Flash, Jinx and Bumblebee.

"Bye Argent! Nice meeting you!" She smiled and saluted before flying off.

"Well, it's about time the Titans East returns to Steel City-We've been away for a while. Who knows what's happened." Bumblebee shook Robin's hand again.

The Titans East loaded into a blue "T-Ship" and everyone said his or her goodbyes.

"Bumblebee!" Kid Flash and Beast Boy called. "Bumblebee!" I saw Bumblebee gasp and shout something to the others. Then suddenly, the T-Ship flew off at top speed towards Steel City.

I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"Thank God Bumblebee's gone." Jinx said. Raven, Starfire, Jinx and I were all at the table eating ice cream; it was also 11 p.m. at night.

"Boy-Stealer." Raven muttered.

'Ho boy.' I thought, knowing I was in for it.

* * *

Saturday, one week before Kole's party. Luckily for me, crime rate had gone down since all of the major villains had been frozen like statues in Paris.

So that left me some time to fix this.

* * *

I had found enough nerve to use my bow again.

Creeping out into the hall way, I peeked around the corner. Seeing Raven and Starfire meditating together and Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games not very far away.

I heard Robin coming in and I ducked into a shadow while aiming at Beast Boy.

The four titans turned towards Robin.

"So, for the new titans teams, I'm thinking…" he started talking about the new teams and who would be on them.

I drew the arrow back and released it.

I guess my karma was catching up to me because instead of hitting Beast Boy's shoulder, it hit Cyborg's arm…

"Starfire!" Starfire turned and screamed at the sight of a 'love-struck' Cyborg. She flew up in the air and huddled near the ceiling.

"CYBORG!" Robin barked.

"I'm in looooooooooooooove!" Cyborg declared.

'I'm in for it now…' I thought.

* * *

Decent timing

Again, chapter up in a fair amount of time. Jinx is starting to get more and more hostile towards Bumlebee and Raven's feelings regarding Beast Boy are starting to show.

Dragged Cyborg into this. Next I'll drag Robin and _then_ I'll have Anna resolve this. And when Mas y Menos are saying goodbye, it's in Spanish, and I know the Spanish way to say 'goodbye', I'm just too lazy to look up the spelling. (Sorry!)

I got Teen Titans Go! #53, and Kid Flash and Jinx kiss! w00t! (does super-hyper-happy-dance)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire screamed, huddling closer to the ceiling. "Robin! Help!"

"Cyborg!" Robin bellowed. "Stop! Leave Star alone!"

"I'm in loooooooooooooooooove with you!" Cyborg sang. "Yes I loooooooooove you!" I covered my ears and scampered back to my room.

_Okay, what were you thinking?_ My conscience demanded in an exhausted tone.

'I was thinking that if BB 'fell' for Raven, and then KF would 'fall' for Jinx, everything would be fine.'

_That's a good answer…_

'You're no help.'

* * *

I flopped down on the bed.

When I dared to come out of the room, I heard Cyborg and Robin arguing in the hallway. I looked over at the clock.

10:53. I must've fallen asleep.

I turned my attention back to Cyborg and Robin.

"How can you love Star?!"

"She's drop-dead gorgeous! How can I _not_ love her?!"

"Cy, you've know for a long time now that I've had feelings for Starfire! You can't just expect her to love you!"

"Big deal! I'm bigger, better, stronger and smarter!"

"And _I'm_ her BEST FRIEND!"

"And it's going to STAY THAT WAY FOREVER!" Robin's expression softened a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Because I'll be her _BOY_FRIEND!" Robin fumed.

My jaw dropped. This wasn't supposed to happen! First Jinx and Bumblebee, now Robin and Cyborg?! I slipped back into my room and hugged the cover close to me…

* * *

I woke up the next morning-groggy; vaguely remembering Robin and Cyborg's….spat. I dressed and made my way to the main room, hoping I wasn't late.

When I got there, I was hoping I was.

* * *

The room was full of tension. Robin and Cyborg refused to speak to anyone, especially each other, Raven was stirring a cup of tea, occasionally giving Beast Boy a glance mixed with concern, sadness and affection, Starfire was floating near the ceiling, eating some…dish and hoping that Cyborg wouldn't get her there and Kid Flash was poking his "breakfast sandwich".

Jinx, had gone into a depression phase where she wouldn't come out of her room. Since we were concerned for her health, Raven, Starfire and I took turn giving Jinx her meals. But since Jinx refused to come out of her room, we had to leave the food outside her room and leave it there.

* * *

I, trying not to make a big entrance, or better yet, no entrance at all, quietly slipped over to the fridge and got an apple and sat down at the table.

* * *

It was rather quiet until Jinx poked her head in.

Starfire was the first to notice.

"Friend Jinx!"

Everyone turned their heads and stared blankly at the luck witch. I studied Jinx carefully.

Her pink hair was muddled and the areas around her eyes were red, assuming she had been crying for some time now; her uniform was wrinkled.

She greeted us with a rather quiet, "hi."

The tension grew tighter. I bit my lip.

"So….Jinx…..Are you feeling okay?" We turned our heads in the opposite direction; Jinx's eyes widened in surprise.

'This is good!' I thought. Because, the person who asked, who was concerned about Jinx, was Kid Flash.

Jinx nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh…" Kid Flash nodded curtly before resuming to poke his sandwich.

"Friend Jinx, would you like the food nourishment?" Starfire asked. Jinx nodded again and a bit of the tight tension went away.

* * *

Later, I talked to Kid Flash.

"So…..Can you explain what happen with Jinx back there?" I asked.

"…….She's my teammate," he answered at last. "It's my right to be concerned."

"Yeah, but……You just said she was just another girl." I smirked.

"Fine." Kid Flash admitted bitterly. "I was thinking….about what you said to me." My conscience did a happy dance.

_Whoo-hoo! Maybe you don't suck at being cupid!_

'Gee, thanks. But that's not good enough.'

_What do you mean?_

'I mean, that I have to find a way to get Kid Flash to snap out of this romantic delusion….Then Beast Boy.'

_But, it looks like he's now genuinely concerned about her…_

'I know, and that's what's bothering me.'

* * *

Oooo! Half-cliffy!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you with a half-cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA! What will happen to Kid Flash and Jinx? What about Beast Boy? Will Cyborg and Robin be friends again? Will Bumblebee come back? What about Kole's part in less than a week? What about Raven and Starfire? What's bothering Anna? Will the next chapter be longer? And when will I stop asking these stupid questions? (lol) Stay tuned for the next update to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

_How is that brothering you?_ My conscience asked.

'It's not supposed to work like that. Whoever is hit falls and stays in love with the first person they see!'

_Maybe...Kid Flash and Jinx were-this sounds corny-mean to be…_

'I don't know…I never learned about the arrows effects….wearing off.'

_Maybe, it does…_

* * *

It was Wednesday, three days until Kole's party.

Robin and Cyborg still hated each other, Beast Boy and Kid Flash were still 'in love' with Bumblebee, Jinx was still sulking, Raven was showing more her feeling regarding Beast Boy, and Starfire was floating near the ceiling every time I saw her.

I wasn't making very good progress.

Actually, I wasn't making _any_ progress.

So, in an act of desperation, I decided to use me bow again.

* * *

I'm assuming my 'talk' with Kid Flash worked a little because I stumbled upon him in the hallway around seven in the evening.

"Jinx," he knocked on her door. I ducked into a shadow. "Look, I'm sorry." A muffled sob. I saw Kid Flash wince, knowing he was the cause for it. He sighed. I had to fix this!

But right now, repairing Kid Flash and Jinx's relationship would have to wait; I had a friendship to fix.

* * *

In the living room, Starfire was playing a game of 'Go the Fish' with Beast Boy, Raven was reading near by, and Cyborg was eating his lunch; Robin was no where to be seen.

"Hi guys."

Spoke too soon.

He got a "Hello", "Greetings!", and a "Hey Robin," from Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy. He and Cyborg exchanged icy glares before Robin made his way to Starfire and the others.

"So what are you playing?"

"Oh friend Robin! We are play the 'Go the Fish'!" Starfire beamed. "It is most fun!" Robin smiled at the alien.

"Cool." I decided to try that 'BB loves Rae' thing again, this time aiming for the back of the changeling's head.

They weren't going to be too happy because right before the arrow hit Beast Boy, _Robin_ of all people, stepped in the way, was hit with the arrow, and he was looking at…..Raven.

_Way to go, _my conscience retorted.

'Oh man; oh man; oh man!'

"Raven! I love you!" Robin hugged her. Starfire and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Raven tried to struggle free of Robin's grip. Cyborg smirked. I slapped my forehead.

"Robin! What are you doing?!" Raven demanded, trying to get free. "Let go!"

"Never!!" Robin hugged her tighter. Starfire gasped.

"Friend Robin! Please!" she begged. "Friend Raven wishes for you to release your grip that is so firm!"

"Let! Me! GO!" Raven's purple eyes glowed red and she gained another set. I paled.

_Creepy!_ My conscience squeaked.

"Ah!" Robin withdrew his tight grip from Raven and jumped back.

"Raven, are you alright?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"You are the okay?" Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Raven said icily.

"Good." Starfire's voice broke. "Because I am not." She wiped her eye and flew out of the room.

"Starfire!" Raven flew after her.

"Dude! What did you do?" Beast Boy asked Robin who was getting over Raven's _get-another-set-of-glowing-red-eyes_ phase.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I can't help it if I love Raven!"

'Dang!' I ran back to my room and closed the door.

* * *

I put the bow under the bed.

"I am not using you ever again."

_So, what are you going to do?_

'I don't know! I feel terrible! I've messed up everyone's love life!'

_I would tell you what to do, if I know what to tell you...I'll sleep on it._

Sleep. It wouldn't do much, but I fell asleep anyway.

* * *

I woke up hours later. I checked the clock.

11:30 p.m.

I sighed. I needed something to eat.

I made my way into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I heard a small yawn.

"Hey Starfire."

"Oh! Anna! I did not notice you." She floated over. "What awakened you at this hour that is so late?"

"…..Thoughts." She nodded.

"Oh…..I believe it is the thought of friends Robin and Raven that has awakened me." I sighed.

"I know. I heard it from Beast Boy." Starfire sighed too.

"I believe my….'karma'……is catching up with me."

"How?" I asked.

"I do not know, but friend Robin no longer is concerned about my feelings. Before, he was always interested." Starfire sighed again. She shot a small starbolt at a small spot on the ceiling, making the spot bigger.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Shoot my starbolt?"

"No, hit that spot on the ceiling." I pointed.

"Oh……I just really wanted to hit the particular spot, so I did." Starfire answered simply.

"How?"

"I really wanted to. I learned that, you need to want it. You need to want it more than anything else…Like I wanted Robin to returned my feelings…I guess I didn't want them enough."

"But you wanted to hit that spot on the ceiling." We laughed a bit.

"No, not really. I've been working on my aim that way." I thought for a moment.

"Sorry I kept you up Starfire."

"There is no problem!" She smiled. I waved before I ran back to my room.

I was going to fix this.

* * *

I'm free!

Yes! I don't know about you, but I just got out of school yesterday (5/16/08)! And lucky for you, that means faster updates! Now this story's coming to a close now that Anna's gotten some help from our red-haired alien friend!

And this chapter's long than the last one I believe, so stay tuned for the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up. I checked the clock.

8 a.m. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

I sat down with an apple and a piece of toast.

* * *

_So, you got some help from Starfire._

'I know…..Your point please?'

_Uh…HELLO?! That's a __good__ thing. Remember?_

'Yeah…And?'

_She said you have to want it. _

'So?'

_So, my point is FIX THIS MESS YOU'RE IN!_

'I'll do that.'

_When?_

'…..I don't know.'

* * *

About half an hour later, the rest of the titans were up and eating the room was full of chatter and everything was perfectly normal….._**Sarcasm**_ is fun.

The titans were up and eating breakfast, but Robin was trying to talk Raven into dating him, Starfire wouldn't go anywhere near Raven and Raven was trying to explain to Starfire.

Also, Cyborg was trying to get Starfire to go out with him since Robin didn't show any concern.

Jinx was just eating and staring off into space while Kid Flash was on the other side of the room-his eyes flooded with guilt.

I was watching all of this like it was some sort of reality T.V. show.

And Beast Boy was still bouncy-ish and he was still eating tofu eggs-Yuck.

* * *

"Raven! Please come down and go out with me!" Everyone looked up. Raven was floating near the ceiling.

"Make me." She said coolly. Robin smirked.

"Okay. I will." He took out a grappling-hook-like-thing and it shot out up to the ceiling. Robin pulled himself with it until he was face to face with Raven. She narrowed her violet eyes.

"Okay then. You got me." Robin smirked again. Raven flew down to the ground. "Now you don't."

Snickers were heard from Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Now it was Raven's turn to smirk.

"Dude! You should see your face!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yeah man! You should-" Cyborg covered his mouth. "I'm not talking to you." Robin lowered himself to the ground.

"And I'm not talking to you."

"Well I'm not talking to you first."

"You guys, you're talking to each other." Jinx interrupted them. Kid Flash stifled a laugh. Starfire giggled.

"Oh friend Jinx! You are most humorous!" Jinx nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh…..Right. You just keep thinking that."

"I like the way you're mind works." Raven commented. The corned of Jinx's mouth curves up into a small smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Raven floated out of the room.

"Does she always do that?" I asked.

"Not always. Once she stayed in here all morning." Beast Boy replied.

"And you'll eat real meat." Cyborg rolled his…er….eye.

"And I won't like mustard." Kid Flash put in.

"And I'll be good luck." Jinx added.

"And you will consume my homemade glorg!" Starfire grinned.

"What's glorg?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I shall go cultivate the fungus to make some so I may show you!" With that, Starfire flew off.

"Uh-huh………"

* * *

Later around 3 p.m., I was still wondering _why_ Kid Flash wasn't 'in love' with Bumblebee.

_Why are you so worried? Maybe the arrow's effects wear off._

'I don't know. Maybe they do.'

_I know! Bring up the subject with Beast Boy! Then you'll be able to tell!_

'Hm. You do have good ideas.'

_Thank you. I-Hey!_

* * *

I found a small green kitten sleeping on the table. I poked it twice.

"MEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" It jumped up and morphed back into Beast Boy.

"Yeah, hi to you too. Anyway, I was wondering. Do you still like Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee? Uh…yeah. I guess…" I nodded then did a double take.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"…..Is that a bad thing?"

"You don't like Bumblebee anymore?!"

"Uh……as a friend yeah."

"Yahoo!" I did my super ubber hyper happy dance. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I stopped. "Wait…." Then ran off to my room.

"...Bye."

* * *

I dug under the bed.

"Argh! Where are you stupid arrows?!" I kept digging. "Ah-ha!" I popped out from under the bed. "Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head as I dumped the arrows out of the case.

_A note?_ I picked up the piece of paper and my eyes widened as I read it.

_"Dear Anna,_

_Congratulations. You have received you're first set of arrows. If you happen to use them (which I advise you don't) do so carefully. If you happen to use one accidentally, worry not. The effect will eventually were off if the person that is hit has truly strong feelings for someone else-depending on how strong the bond is._

_Lady Angela of He-Venn"_

* * *

Oooo!

Okay, how many of you remember the bubblegum thing? Okay. Scratch that. I had a change in plot plans. So the note means that:

1) Neither Kid Flash nor Beast Boy are in 'love' with Bumblebee anymore

2) That means, Kid Flash is 'beginning' to 'like' Jinx again.

3) _That_ means, Beast Boy _must_ 'like' someone else enough to stop 'liking' Bumblebee.

And I decided to call I guess the "head-cupid-or-something" Angela of He-Venn a.k.a. Angel of Heaven. Pretty cool huh?

This is the last update for a good three days or so. I'm leaving on vacation and won't have time to write. But I'll write on my trip!

xoxo  
featherpen13/xsilvermistx

p.s.  
Sorry if the chapter sucked! XP


	11. Chapter 11

I gasped.

'WHAT?!' I kept re-reading the letter until my conscience screamed,

_Alright already!_

'Sorry. I'm just so excited!'

_Uh-huh. Your point?_

'Oh you just shut up.'

I spun around. "YES! YES! YES!!" I screamed.

"Anna!" I stopped spinning. "What's wrong?" Robin and the others were at my doorway.

"Oh nothing." I chirped. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Friday. One more day. I didn't want to say or do anything that would…….change anything around here. I waited until Kole's party because there, my bow and arrows would be less noticeable.

* * *

Saturday. It was the day of Kole's party. The titans and I piled into the T-Ship and headed off to the Arctic Circle.

* * *

When we got there, the place was already filled with about a dozen titans. Kole bounced over greeted us.

"Hi guys!" she grinned. "Okay, so the foods over there-" she pointed to a table loaded with various fruits and dishes, "-I've got Speedy monitoring the music-" she pointed to Speedy who was at a stereo like a DJ, "-and the dance floors over there." Kole nodded towards a space in the middle that had colored lights surrounding it.

"I'm going to the food, don't wait up!" Cyborg made an immediate beeline towards the food.

"I thought Gnarrk didn't like technology." Robin turned to Kole. She shrugged.

"Ever since the battle in Pairs, he's gotten sort of used to it. You know, with all of the communication, and stuff." Robin nodded.

"Cool…….I think I'm going to go catch up with Hop Spot." Kole nodded and started a conversation with Jinx.

"So, how are you? I haven't……." While they were talking, I looked around.

I saw more titans arriving and hanging out. I noticed Bumblebee was keeping a close eye on Kid Flash and Beast Boy; I laughed in spite of myself.

_This is your time to move! Go!_ My conscience urged me.

Since I knew what to do, I had actually brought my bow and a few arrows, about four to be exact.

I noticed Kole was now talking to a blond boy with green eyes and Jinx was standing off to the side, not really paying attention.

Kid Flash and Cyborg were munching at the food table, the conversation was,

"Dude! Try this!" or "This is good!" Jinx took a deep breath; I drew back the arrow while I was hiding in some leaves.

"Kid Flash, I-Whoa!" She tripped over a tree root that was sticking out and Kid Flash ran to catch her. I released and the arrow hit Kid Flash square in the back.

'YES!' I pumped my fists. 'YES! YES! YES!!' I did my victory dance as Kid Flash pulled Jinx into a hug. She was shocked and then gave into the hug. She was even more shocked when Kid Flash moved his hand up to her cheek and kissed her. Then I did my victory dance to celebrate my victory dance.

* * *

I snuck over to where Starfire was discussing something with Raven…something about alien food I think. I also saw Robin walked over.

"Excuse me Raven, but may I cut in." Raven smiled a bit.

"No. Not at all." She nodded at Robin then left. Starfire looked down at her feet.

"Starfire….." Robin exhaled. "Look, I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday. And I just want you to know that I-" he was cut off by another arrow, hitting him in the back. "I love you Star." Starfire looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes." The two leaned in and kissed softly.

'Wow…..they _really_ liked each other.' I thought.

_Got that right._

* * *

I crept back over to the food area where Cyborg was now eating alone, as happy as a clam; Beast Boy had joined him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Raven walk over in search of something mild to eat.

"Hey Rae, try this." Beast Boy held out a plain roll. Raven reached out and took it.

"……Thanks." Beast Boy nodded before going back to eating. Raven's eyes scanned the table for something to go with her rather dry roll.

"Beast Boy?" The green changeling looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" Raven pointed to a white substance on Beast Boy's plate.

"Oh. That's tofu spread. I asked Kole if she would get some for the party.

"Oh……Could I……..Could I have some?" Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and delight.

"Really?" Raven nodded. "Sure!" He scooped a spoonful of the tofu spread onto the roll until it was dripping in the creamy white spread.

"……Thanks." She began to walk away.

"….Oh, and Rae?" She turned around. Beast Boy walked up to her, put both hands on her shoulders, and kissed her on the mouth. After he pulled back, he went over and started a conversation with Aqualad.

"Hey dude! What's up?……"

Raven touched her lips and then went to recap the whole thing to Starfire while I was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Almost done

Okay people, I'm _almost_ done. I think one more chapter should do it and then I can finish this one and move on to my friendship drabbles! And if you looked hard enough, I put some JerichoxKole in there – aren't they just the cutest?

And I'm also sorry for the long wait. I'm on vacation and I've been slacking in my writing, but I have gotten up a few vids!


	12. Chapter 12

After shooting Beast Boy, I decided to take a small break and eat something.

'Let's see…..' I thought, scanning the table. 'There's melon, berries, melon and berries, berries and melon, sliced melon with a side of berries….Not very many options.' I chuckled to myself - Kole was pretty primitive when I came to food. I grabbed a melon slice and went on my way, looking for my next target.

I remembered my little Cyborg and Bumblebee plan and made my way to the dance floor.

Apparently the two still remembered their little dance competition and were 'resolving' it by having their own DDR competition. I smiled and decided to let this one go on its own.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_When we got back from Kole's party, I figured it was time for me to go home. Saying our good-byes, I went out the front door and I didn't have any intention of returning any time soon. _

_So I headed for the sunset – and like all cupids, I had to keep walking until the sun rose __and Madame Angela did her dawn 'sweep' of the earth, looking for anyone who might've been stuck on earth._

_When I got back home, I went straight to my room. I picked up my book that I had dropped when I was warped to Titans Tower; I put it back on the shelf along with my bow and arrows – assuming I wouldn't use them again for a long time._

_Oh! And if you're wondering about what I did with the last arrow, I shot it up in the air, and closed my eyes. It ended up hitting Kole herself while she was looking at the blond boy. My thoughts were, "Aw."_

_A few days later, I was browsing the internet. Seeing a video called "RxR" and knowing it wasn't "RobinxRaven," I clicked it._

_Turns out I was Robin's little affair with the __Refrigerator__! Apparently, Cyborg's security camera had caught it on tape and he had uploaded it to the internet._

_Smiling to myself, I shook my head, closed the window and shut down my computer._

ღ The End ღ

* * *

Okay, **now** it's over. Whew. I must say, I wasn't sure on how to end it. I was pretty satisfied actually. I know this chapter is the shortest, but it's the last chapter! Cut me some slack! And if you didn't get it by now, the couples were: Kid FlashxJinx, RobinxStarfire, and Beast BoyxRaven

And there is hinted at eventual CyborgxBumblebee and _really_ slight JerichoxKole.

And I still can't believe it's over!

Oh well. Everything ends in time.

And I promise that I'll have my next story up as soon as I can!

xoxo  
featherpen13

(no flames please!)


End file.
